


Cowboy Fever

by Supernaturally_Bonafide15



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cowboy/Sheriff Jensen, Handcuffs, Kinky, M/M, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3554273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturally_Bonafide15/pseuds/Supernaturally_Bonafide15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an outbreak of Cowboy Fever and J2 have caught it!(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowboy Fever

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own J2 or Adam Lambert, I am just merely borrowing, because I got bored! (:

Jared unlocked the door to the three story ranch house, shutting the door with his foot. He threw the keys into the coffee can on the table that was next to the door. He raked a hand through his hair. He could feel the wear of the day on his posture. He hoped that Jensen would want to cuddle and just sleep tonight. Jared yelled out Jensen’s name, when he heard something coming over the speakers. He couldn’t make it out at first, then he heard the first lyrics, “ _There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual…”_ He looked up and saw Jensen coming slowly down the stairs, face covered with a cowboy hat and the only other piece of clothing was chaps. Jared felt his entire body awaken by the pure pleasure and arousal of seeing his husband suavely saunter down the stairs to the beat of Adam Lambert. Jensen slid down the last bit of the banister, his bare feet landing softly on the wooden floor, lifting his head up, and voice full of husk and lust say, “Hey there handsome.”

Jensen pushed Jared onto a bench and proceeded to finish the song with an exotic, arousal lap dance. When the song ended, he planted a hard passionate kiss onto Jared. “Hey, Jay,” Jensen said breathlessly.

“Jensen,” Jared squeaked out. He could feel his entire body being overdosed with chemicals and blood, all traveling on a fast train south. He could barely compose himself.

“This show is not quite over yet.” Jensen grabbed Jared’s hands, leading him upstairs.

“Jared Padalecki, you are under arrest for obstructing the peace and justice.” Jensen pushed Jared onto the bed.

“Why Sheriff, how ever did I obstruct the peace and justice?” Jared played innocent.

“Well, you had a shoot out at high noon and shot the deputy and these clothes you are wearing, why I should have arrested you right when you walked into the house.”

“Glad I didn’t shoot the sheriff than.” Jensen attacked Jared again with kisses. Jared felt his shirt being pulled off and his jeans unzipped.

“Scoot up near the head board.” Jensen said working Jared out of his pants. Once Jared was situated, Jensen pulled out the handcuffs linked around his chaps. He grabbed Jared’s hands and cuffed them around the headboard. Jensen shifted back a little and looked at his husband. He couldn’t help a mischievous smile playing across his lips. “Just missing one thing,” Jensen took his hat and placed it over Jared’s shaft and balls. “Perfect.” Jensen laid his lips onto Jared’s lips, and slid his tongue in between the already abused lips. He then began laying a trail of kisses over Jared’s jaw and down his chest, stopping momentarily to play with the cinnamon nubs. Jensen felt his insides shiver with each breathy moan he was pulling out of Jared. He continued his hunt down towards the hat, dipping his tongue into Jared’s belly button, and down his happy trail. Placing the hat back on his head, Jensen ice-cream licked his tongue over Jared’s stimulated shaft. He licked a line down to Jared’s balls. Jensen pushed Jared’s knees towards his chest, and farther apart. He found the spot he had been waiting for all day. He ghosted his fingers over the hole, and felt Jared buck off the bed. He inserted his fingers into his mouth and slobbered over them. He looked at Jared and saw his entire body was being taken over by pure sexual bliss. Jensen wrapped his lips over Jared’s large schlong, slowly taking it in. He guided his finger down to the hole and slowly inserted one of them, while grating his teeth softly over Jared’s shaft. Jensen felt Jared picking up a rhythm, while Jensen sucked him. The rhythm slightly faltered when Jensen found the grand treasure inside of Jared. He breached the first ring of muscles and inserted a second finger, gaining more ground inside the tight hole.

“Jen…gah…” Jared could feel he was reaching the edge, with all the over stimulation.

“Come for me,” Jensen said with Jared’s schlong still inside his mouth. He stroked over Jared’s prostrate a few more times with his fingers; and then felt the original juice of Jared’s coating the back of his mouth. He sucked and milked Jared through his first orgasm of the night. Jensen pulled off, and inserted a third finger into Jared. He laid more kisses over Jared, whispering in his ear, “Ready for round two?”

“Mhmm,” Jared couldn’t string any syllables together. Jensen reached over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He released his fingers out of Jared’s channel. He swiftly removed his chaps and lubed up his cock. Jensen lifted Jared’s right leg over his shoulder and slowly infringed upon Jared’s stretched out hole. He waited till Jared adjusted to the intrusion and crawled in, until he was fully sheathed in the channel. “Move,” Jared finally found a coherent word.

Jensen found a slow and crooning pace, thrusting in and out, brushing over the bundle of nerves. “Jay…so tight…so…so…tight,” Jensen yelled out, picking up the pace. Soon he felt both their bodies colliding in the same rhythm, like two atoms colliding creating a powerful surge of electricity.

Both of them moaning and grunting out each other names and any other comprehensible syllables, Jared felt the build of his second orgasm hitting him and then he felt another bolt of lightning strike him again. His cum gushing out like a geyser for the second time, smearing over both sweaty bodies. Jensen felt Jared clamp up with his orgasm. Jared’s muscles creating a vice around Jensen’s dick, and then Jensen released his geyser inside of the heated canal. Jensen worked both of them through their release and then slumped on top of Jared.

“Jen,” Jared finally came around.

“Yeah handsome,” Jensen asked sleepily.

“My hands,” Jared noticed his hands were numb in the cuffs.

“Oh, sorry,” Jensen reached over to the night stand and found the key. He unlocked Jared, and rubbed feeling back into his wrists. Jensen rolled off the bed, finding his sea legs, and walked over to the bathroom. He came back in the room with a wet rag and cleaned both him and Jared off. He threw the rag on the floor, and crawled back into the bed. Jensen wrapped his worn out husband into his arms. “I guess I’m finding myself falling in love with an outlaw.”

“You already have captured his heart.” Jared smiled sleepily.

“Love you till the end of time,” Jensen laid a small kiss in Jared’s hair.

“Love you till the moon,” Jared whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you do or don't catch the fever! Thank you for reading! (:


End file.
